


The Spark

by CourtneyB



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyB/pseuds/CourtneyB
Summary: "What is it?" Goten asked anxiously. "Is Mom sick?""Something like that," Goku replied, still staring at the pregnancy test.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff, so I wrote some fluff. Enjoy!

“DAAAAAAAAAD!”

Goku looked up from the field to see Goten flying toward him in a panic. He jumped off the tractor just as the little boy landed on the ground and flung himself around his father’s waist.

“What is it?” Goku asked, alarmed.

“Something’s wrong with Mom!” he wailed. “She fell in the bathroom!”

“What?” Goku grabbed onto his son and used Instant Transmission to teleport both of them to his wife’s ki. In half a second, they were standing in Goku and Chi-Chi’s bathroom, where Chi-Chi lay sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

“Oh no!” Goku knelt beside her. “What happened?”

“I don’t know!” Goten sobbed. “She just said she had to use the bathroom, and then I heard this big thud! She wouldn’t wake up!”

While trying to revive Chi-Chi, Goku spotted something lying near her hand. A white stick.

A very familiar looking white stick.

Heart thudding, he picked it up for a closer look. His eyes widened.

“Oh boy…”

“What is it?” Goten asked anxiously. “Is Mom sick?”

“Something like that,” Goku replied, still staring at the pregnancy test. He glanced over at the corner, looking toward an empty box set on the counter. He grabbed it, staring at the directions on the pack, then placed a hand on her stomach, his Saiyan senses confirming what the test said. 

Well. She hadn’t been feeling well lately. And she acted a little weird this morning, like she couldn’t wait for him to leave the house. He thought it was because she just wanted him to get going on his farmwork. Obviously, she had another motive.

A little relieved now that he knew she wasn’t hurt, he picked her up and carried her out the bedroom. Goten trailed behind him, still frightened. “Does she need to go to the hospital?”

“No, she’s not that kind of sick,” Goku reassured him, laying Chi-Chi gently on the bed and tucking her under the covers.

Goten was confused. “What kind of sick is she?”

“The kind where we just need to let her sleep for a while.” He pulled her hair out of its bun and smoothed it over the pillow. “She’ll wake up when she feels better.”

“When?”

“I dunno.” He gazed down at her pale face. Her ki was low—something that wasn’t unusual during her pregnancy with Gohan. That, combined with the shock, was bound to knock her out for a while. 

“Is this like when you got that heart virus she and Gohan told me about?” Goten wanted to know.

Goku shook his head. “Nah, it’s nothing like that. She’s just tired.” He would have explained why she was so “tired,” but thought it might be a better idea to wait. 

He glanced at the window. He wanted to stay, only he’d left the tractor running. Besides, he promised her that he would finish tending to the crops. He certainly didn’t want to upset her now.

He turned to Goten. “Watch her till I get back, okay?”

Goten nodded enthusiastically. “Don’t worry, Dad. I’ll take her of her like she and Gohan and took care of you when you were sick!”

Goku smiled, ruffling his hair. “I know you will.” He started to climb out the window.

“Wait, Dad!” Goten yelled. “Bring back flowers!”

He blinked. “Flowers?”

“They’ll help her get better!”

“Flowers, it is,” he laughed, amused. With that he flew back to the field, leaving Goten to guard his sleeping mother.

He perched on the bed, thinking about the story his mother told him about the heart virus. It made his father sleep for days and days while everyone hid him from the Androids. His mother was the one who watched over him that whole time, comforting him, protecting him…

Listening to that story made him realize how brave she was. Oh, he already knew his father and brother were brave, but his mother was a different kind of brave. The quiet kind that didn’t need to fight—though she certainly knew how to do that—the kind that made you wait patiently for whatever was going to happen.

And now was his chance to see if he could be that kind of brave. 

He held her hand, like his mother said she had done with his father.

Why was she sick, though? He peered anxiously down at her. Why wouldn’t she wake up? His dad said it wasn’t a heart virus, but what else could it be? He laid his head on her breast, listening to her heartbeat. It was strong and steady, just like her breathing. Relieved, he cuddled close to her…and then something else grabbed his attention.

A flicker of energy close to her stomach. Soft, like a pair of butterfly wings flapping. A spark. Hardly there at all, but there. And it was growing.

Was this the thing that was making her sick? Had it attached itself to it to her, draining her out of her energy? Would it kill her like the heart virus almost did to his father? 

“Get out of there!” he hissed at her stomach. “You can’t take my mom!”

Then he remembered his father had felt it too. And he wasn’t upset by it at all. In fact, he seemed…happy.

Actually, this thing…this energy…didn’t feel evil. Even if it made his mother faint, he could tell by her peaceful face that it wasn’t hurting her. Not the way the heart virus hurt his father. 

Maybe this really was a good kind of sick.

And maybe this thing…whatever it was…needed him to protect it just like he was protecting his mother.

“Okay,” he whispered to it. “But let her wake up soon.”

He suddenly remembered how the heart virus gave his father nightmares. He hoped it wasn’t doing the same thing to her. His head still on her stomach, he closed his eyes, and focused all his energy on his mother and the spark inside her.

He’d fallen asleep that way by the time Goku returned with the promised flowers. 

Putting them aside, he turned his attention to Chi-Chi. He put his arms around her as he laid down on the bed, pulling her close, stroking her hair and face. He’d been so worried about her that he’d hardly gotten a chance to absorb the situation. A new baby! He was so happy he could burst. He couldn’t help grinning as he bent down to kiss her lips. 

Chi-Chi stirred and her eyes fluttered open. But upon seeing Goku’s bright face as he held out the pregnancy test, she burst into tears.

“What?” Goku asked, startled. “Aren’t you happy?”

“I can’t be pregnant!” she cried into his chest. “Not now!”

“Why not? I thought you wanted to have more kids…”

“That was _before_ Pan!” she reminded him irritably. “I’m a grandmother now! I can’t be a _pregnant grandmother_! It’s not normal!”

“Hon, nobody in our family is normal. Besides, you’re younger than Bulma, and she had another baby.”

This only made her cry harder. 

“Aw, come on,” he tried to console her. “I don’t mind being a dad and a grandpa, and you shouldn’t either. You’re not old. And think about Goten! He’ll be a great big brother!”

She wiped her eyes, trying to pull herself together. “Yeah,” she attempted a smile. “He’ll be so excited.” She looked down at him. “Oh, I must have given him such a scare…”

Goten awakened at his mother’s gentle touch. Seeing her, his face broke out into his father’s happy grin. “Mom, you’re better!”

“Yes, sweetie.” She hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry I worried you. Why don’t I make lunch, you must be starving…”

“No, I want to make you lunch!” Goten declared, pushing her back into Goku’s arms. “You’re still sick, and you have to get stronger so it can get stronger!”

She blinked. It? Had Goku told already told him? She glanced his way, only to be met by a confused shrug. 

“Um, all right,” she said, bemused. No harm in humoring him, though she’d better make sure he wouldn’t make a mess. “Will you make me some toast?”

“Toast coming up!” He ran out of the room.

She smiled up at Goku, all her anxieties about juggling parenthood and grandparenthood temporarily set aside. “You’re right. He’ll be a great big brother.”


End file.
